


Five Years Yearning

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Happy Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: While the army is having a party to celebrate Byleth's return, Hilda and Caspar are having a private reunion of their own.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Five Years Yearning

It was the night of the promised class reunion. While most of the army was enjoying a celebration together, two people in particular had other plans. Hilda was currently standing outside of Caspar’s room, having just taken her boots off which she was now holding in her hand as she leaned against the wall.

“Shall we?” Caspar asked, holding his hand out to Hilda after finally leaving his room. He had taken off his clunky armour and left it in his room.

“Took you long enough.” She remarked before taking Caspar’s hand. The pair immediately began running off towards the most romantic, yet still off-limits place in Garreg Mach- The Goddess Tower. 

Upon entering, both of them quickly entangled themselves in a warm and passionate kiss. Hilda’s hands quickly moved from being wrapped around Caspar to the buttons on his shirt. One by one, she plucked the buttons on his shirt before reaching the bottom and roughly tearing the garment off and throwing it into a pile on the floor with her boots. 

The couple separated as Hilda began taking off the waistcoat of her dress, saving Caspar from the trouble of trying to figure out how to take her dress off. Caspar, on the other hand, just took the time to admire her delightful figure. Her hips and breasts were absolutely divine, they would even make the goddess jealous. By the time Caspar had stopped gazing, respectfully, at Hilda’s breasts, she was only wearing her underwear and quickly moving forward to rid Caspar of his pants.

Soon enough, both of them were left only wearing their underwear while their clothes laid in a pile on the floor. The pair had also gone back to passionately kissing. Caspar’s fingers traced circles around Hilda’s back. His fingers were rough but his touch was gentle. Hilda, meanwhile, was resting her hands casually on Caspar’s abs.

“Are you sure- you want- to do this?” Caspar asked between kisses. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Hilda asked back with a wink, as she glided her down Caspar’s abs to his bulge which had already grown in size. 

“Hmm- Of course I do.” Caspar moaned out at Hilda’s touch. Backing away for a second, only to sit on the floor and pull Hilda down to straddle his lap. She took advantage of her new position on top of Caspar to grind her hips down with Caspar’s. At which he couldn’t help but let out a moan which echoed through The Goddess Tower. 

“Do you like that?” She asked grinding against him again with a wicked smile. Instead of letting out another moan, he attacked Hilda’s neck, sucking and biting until he had left a trail of purple marks all the way down to her collar bone. Hilda closed her eyes and bite her bottom lip, enjoying the moment but trying to hold back the small moans that longed to escape from her mouth. Caspar moved his kisses down from Hilda’s collar bones to the crevice between her breasts. It didn’t take long for his kisses to trail off onto one of Hilda’s breasts, slowly getting closer and closer to her nipple.

Before placing her nipple in his mouth, he used his tongue to draw circles around the nipple, causing Hilda to claw at his back with her fingernails. He knew what she wanted, but he was taking his time. Prolonging it even more, he moved to give her kisses, his hands running up from the place on her hips to take a breast in each hand. Massaging them as their tongues danced in each other's mouths until Hilda was forced to let out a loud moan in Caspar’s mouth as his fingers twisted her nipple in pleasure. 

He smiled and trailed his kisses down Hilda body until he arrived back at her nipple, finally taking one of them in his mouth and giving it a harsh suck, pinching the other one between his fingers. Hilda threw her head back in pleasure letting another load moan echo throughout the room. He alternated between both breasts making sure they were thoroughly satisfied before going back to kiss Hilda. She replied to his kiss by pushing his back down against the ground. 

“It’s my turn.” She whispered trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, and leaving one last kiss at the line of his boxers. She backed off his for a second only to remove his boxers. Caspar shivered as the cold hit his cock which was now freely standing. Hilda moved back to kiss at the v-shape of his hips leading down to his cock, when she finally arrived she left a soft kiss upon the tip, before licking up the underside of his cock, causing Caspar to bite his lip and let out a soft whimper. 

Hilda smiled at the soft sound coming from Caspar’s lips and took the base of his cock in her hands, deciding to tease him the way he teased her, by trailing her tongue in a circle around the top of his cock. She kept going until her finally let out the moan she wanted to her. 

“H…Hildaaaa.” He moaned as the a of her name trailed off. She took this tip to slowly move her head down on his cock, taking in as much as she could, before starting a slow rhythmic movement like her hips did earlier. She went at this for a few moments, enjoying the sounds coming from Caspar’s lips and speeding her actions up every few seconds. She could tell that Caspar was getting close. “Hilda… Kiss me… Please” He pleased. 

Hilda couldn’t say no to his pleads so she moved up to kiss him. But instead of returning her kisses, Caspar took her moving up to his advantage by flipping the pair of them over so that Hilda was now under him. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips before moving towards her ear. 

“I think it’s rude if the lady doesn’t finish first.” Caspar whispered into Hilda’s ear, before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts, her stomach, before finally arriving at the place he wanted to be. He slowly, very slowly, removed the only piece of clothing left of either of them, throwing them to the side upon removal. Kissing back and forth on both of her thighs, before arriving back at her entrance.

Caspar wanted nothing more than to make sure that Hilda would be satisfied. He started by taking his time licking up from her entrance to her clit. Circling the area around her clit before flicking at her clit with his tongue, causing Hilda to let out a soft moan. He worked his way back down licking both sides on her entrance before slipping his tongue inside. He licked her up and down, before reaching his hand up and slide two fingers into her as he moved his attention back up to her clit. 

“Goddess, yes!” Hilda moaned out loudly as he began pumping into her and curling his fingers up at the last moment to hit the perfect spot, while alternating between flicking and sucking at her clit. She reached down and grabbing onto any of Caspar’s hair she could get her hands on. His head between her thighs was something she had always wished to see, and finally the experience of it was far better than she could have even imagined.

“Caa…Caspar,” She moaned out after a few moments, as he was swirling his touch around her clit, “I…I’m so… close.” Her words came out in ragged breaths. He slowly increased his pace adding a third finger into her, as his arm began to cramp from pumping into her- but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He kept going until Hilda cried out his name as she found release, but he wasn’t done with her yet. It was his turn now. He moved up to kiss her, swirling the taste of herself in their kisses. 

Hilda’s hips twitched as Caspar lined himself up before slowly pressing his cock into her entrance, The warmth of Hilda’s body compared to the cold room was welcoming. He paused once his cock had fully penetrated her. She bit her bottom lip and let out a whimper. Caspar's eyes met her to make sure that she was okay, all she could do was give him a small nod to go ahead.

Caspar slowly slid out before grabbing onto her hips and thrusting roughly into Hilda causing her to let out the loudest moan of the night. Her moan bringing a smile to his face as he began pumping inside of her, his cock matching the speed of his fingers before- keeping this rhythm, taking in the sight of Hilda below him. 

“More.” Hilda whimpered after a few moments.

“Beg.” Caspar demanded as he slowed his pace down to spite her.

“Caspar… P-Please.” She moaned out, face completely flush.

“Tell me just how bad you want it.” He demanded, speeding up to meet his original pace. 

“I want you more now… than I have ever wanted… any man… Oh Caspar, please.” She begged. 

“Gladly.” He said with a smile, quickening his pace as he thrusted roughly into her. Their moans met in unison as pleasure and lust devoured the room. He reached down rubbing his thumb roughly against Hilda’s clit as his thrust quickened even move. They were desperate and ready for release. He felt the pressure inside him build up until he couldn’t contain it anymore. He quickly pulled out, releasing himself on Hilda’s stomach with a moan. 

Caspar dropped down beside Hilda on the ground, both of them panting in unison. Hilda moved her head to rest on Caspar’s chest as they focused on catching their breaths- for once enjoying the cold feeling of the tower on their bodies.

“Was that as good as you had imagined?” Caspar asked, wrapping his arms around Hilda. 

“Better.” She replied with a smile, nuzzling closer to Caspar. 

“Yea…” He trailed off with a smile also taking over his face.

After a few minutes, the tower grew too cold for them and they decided to get dressed and leave. Hilda’s socks being used to clean off Caspar’s remains on her stomach before being forgotten on the floor of the tower. They had originally planned to return to the party, but instead, they went back to Caspar’s room together and fell onto the bed, exhausted. They decided to just curl up into each other, before eventually falling asleep, enjoying the bliss they had both finally found. 


End file.
